User talk:Gardimuer/Archive 1
Chat <(' '<) ^(' ')^ (>' ')> Yay, my new sig. --''Freezing Mike [[User talk:Freezing Mike|{ talk }]]'' 19:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yah, I know, that's why I removed it. No need to put a chicken on my page ;:). --''Freezing Mike' [[User talk:Freezing Mike|{ '''talk' }]]'' 00:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Videos Haha! Well I saw what you were doing so I wanted to help. Thanks for the uploads. --Tyler Thomson 02:09, November 22, 2009 (UTC)User:MeLovGamng Links? Well I really don't recall of ever doing something like that but if the wiki says then I guess I did? Diary Icons You are the winner. Seriously. On a side note, that page you want to to edit was deleted... do you want me to restore it, or make a new one with that text? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'''BlueIsSupreme]] 22:58, November 23, 2009 (UTC) SITS Project Hey Gardimuer, it's Epstein here again (I'm alive!). Yeah, I realize I haven't been too active around the wiki yet, and I'm still unsure if that's going to change. I do still go over the wiki, and I do still log on to this account, so you can leave messages and they WILL be checked. :) What I wanted to know was: How is your project going? Down at the forums I had a few interested folks, and I directed them to the project page, and to you. Other than that, I haven't been updated as to how the project has been going. Obviously new content will most likely be needed seeing as there's a whole new phase now! It looks like there's a sturdier group now keeping character pages very frequently updated; they're very tidy! Knowing about the project and not helping too much really irks me, so please let me know how it's going and if I can be of further assistance (other than the obvious suggestion of me helping out - I can't make any promises, but if and when I find time, I'll attempt to school myself on wiki formatting!) Hope you're well! Alright, I'm buckling down now. I will be attempting to get involved in your project now, sir! I've made it pretty obvious by now that I'll need to learn the coding, but hopefully with your help I can hit the ground running. I think at the moment, I myself would like to focus on the Mark Meltzer page: it needs an overhaul, as you say! You can leave a message on my Talk or PM me on the forums, but I just don't want to screw anything up. You would be able to take care of perhaps, tidying up any mistakes and adding in some of the elements I may have forgotten, right? What I'd be aiming to do is get the information down, to start with. The "summary" of Mark goes up to about the time he faked mental illness. That was awhile ago! If I can write up the brief summary from there to now (S.S. Nellie Bly), I think it'd be a good first step for that article. I'll await your input before I do anything. :) Me again. How's it going? I'm starting to get my feet wet, at last. Here's a more in-depth proposition: How would you feel if I turned my attention more towards the character pages? I'll still be working on the Mark Meltzer page but it's quite a hefty load of stuff to do. Also, I don't see it as something that can be gradually constructed; all of the current information just needs to be up there at once, you know? :P So yes, I've been tweaking some character pages already, just updating their information up to Phase 3 if it hasn't already reached that point; and I can say now it's those pages where I'll probably be investing most of my attention; at the same time learning the coding of wikis. Thanks!--Epstein CoR 04:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Epstein COR